hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Angel
Fallen Angel is the sixth episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix talks to Bock and Derrick about the threat that's coming soon and they have informed Hendrix about it. Caitlyn tells Hendrix about a threat in Cuba and his name is Tuko, who wants revenge from his brother's death, he's controlling the system and the base in Cuba, as he wants payback for his brother, as Caitlyn talks about Hendrix progressing since now, have become amazing. Hendrix partners with Jay, Mario, and Caitlyn, to stop Tucko, as everyone laughs at his name except Hendrix, as he knows he will tough, as he holding at defense HQ, as Derrick gives brief to the mission, of Hendrix's team about Tucko holding up at HQ. As they plan to go separate as Mario goes alone, as Hendrix, Jay, and Caitlyn all go to find Tucko and his plan. As they mentioned about Klaus being on the run, as they go to the mission. Caitlyn, Hendrix. and Jay all go to the buildings, as they scout ahead to find Tucko men, as they go to Havana to shut down defense before they attack, they continue to stick with the plan and go stealth to defeat Tucko men, the stealth action still goes ahead. As Hendrix and his team goes inside the room, Mario defeat Tucko's men and took over, the tunnels as Hendrix and his team defeats Tucko's men, as stealth plan has gone out other window, alerting Tucko that Hendrix is coming for him. as they activate the other systems around the place, as Hendrix and his team es quickly to find out, what's going on, as they battle their way in the room. Hendrix goes into the 4th room, as his Cybernetics detects it, as he goes with Jay. Doctor Hawkins battle Tucko, herself, as the system defenses were shut down, disabling fleet from attacking other military forces that are attacking here. as Caitlyn battled Tucko in a long fight, as Caitlyn gets the upper-hand, as Tucko lost his grip and was kicked in the face by Doctor Hawkins, Jay also shut down the core, causing the system to cool off. As Tucko was sent to Linguistic Asylum to be prisoned for the rest of his days. Doctor Hawkins talks about Hendrix's old enemy, which is not Klaus. as Hendrix talks about upgrades, as Caitlyn talks about a man, going to be a threat to every military person in this world. As Doctor Hawkins began to laugh. Episode Moments * Tucko took over the system in Cuba but was re-taken by Hendrix * Hendrix and his team, discuss about a threat coming towards every military personal, which will soon be, Stefan * Klaus is still on the run and hiding * Doctor Hawkins defeated Tucko, in combat * Providence Accord is an agent organization * Cybernetics is now shown in the present and shows what it does Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Derrick Hawkins * Bock Warden * Mario Thompson * Jay Rook * Providence Soldiers Villains * Tucko Xavi * Tucko's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * This is the first episode, that isn't in the past * Hendrix uses his Cybernetics to practice as he gets better * Tucko lost his brother, before Hendrix Linguistics, for unknown reasons * Mario goes alone, at times, he follows Hendrix and co See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Andrea Romano